yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 054
「シティ」 | romaji = Shinkuro Jigen "Shiti" | japanese translated = The Synchro Dimension - "City" | english = City 'Scape | japanese air date = May 3, 2015 | english air date = June 19, 2016 | german air date = July 23, 2016 | italian air date = May 6, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "City 'Scape", known as "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 3, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on June 19, 2016 and aired in Canada on August 19, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 20, 2016 Summary Zuzu lies with her eyes closed, as a voice calls out to her, asking if she's okay. She opens her eyes to see Yugo leaning over her, asking if she's okay. Startled by his close proximity, Zuzu squeals and sits up, shoving Yugo off her and knocking him down the hill into his Duel Runner, knocking the machine over. Yugo mutters that even when he tries to make sure she's okay, before yelling, "Are you kidding me?!" Zuzu just blinks in surprise. A new introduction replaces the Action Duel intro, explaining about Duel Runners, the next evolution of the Duel Disk which allow Duelists to engage in a Turbo Duel, which, overflowing with speed and thrill is the ultimate show and symbol of freedom. sees Yugo as Yuya.]] Evening has fallen by the time Yugo finishes working on his Runner, which seems undamaged, and he tells Zuzu to be careful with it, since he went through a lot to build it. Zuzu asks where they are, and Yugo explains that they're in New Domino City, his hometown, a massive expanse of city blocks over the ocean. Zuzu asks about the Battle Royal, and Yugo asks what it is. Zuzu begins to explain about the Junior Youth Championship, but then she remembers being attacked by Yuri, and him being teleported away by her bracelet. Then, Yugo showed up, and she remembers him hugging her and calling her Rin. After that, they were teleported together. Then Zuzu remembers Yuya talking about Yugo, another person who looks like him. She sees Yuya's image superimposed over Yugo, and she asks Yugo if he's Yugo. Yugo is pleased that Zuzu appears to have got his name right, but then she asks if he's associated with the Fusion Dimension, and he angrily snaps, asking what Fusion is; his name is Yugo, and he tells Zuzu not to get it wrong.. He turns away in a huff, remarking that Zuzu isn't Rin after all; Rin wouldn't get his name wrong. Zuzu recovers from her fear at Yugo's outburst, and she remembers Yuri mentioning Lulu and Rin. She mentions that Yuri kidnapped Lulu and Rin, and Yugo asks if she met the guy who kidnapped Rin. Zuzu explains that she was Dueling Yuri before Yugo arrived, and Yugo asks where the Duelist is. Zuzu admits that she doesn't know; the Duelist from Duel Academy disappeared, and after that, Yugo showed up. Yugo asks how the Duelist disappeared, and Zuzu explained that it was because of her bracelet. She explains that it's not the first time that her bracelet has glowed in that manner. It glows whenever she's with someone who looks like Yuya, and she remembers her first encounter with Yuto, explaining that it stops glowing, the person disappears, and then Yuya arrives, which was why she'd been sure that Yuya had arrived when Yugo did. She muses that after that, her bracelet glowed and she found herself here. This isn't Paradise City, right? Yugo points out that he told her that it's New Domino City, didn't he? It's the city that he grew up in; a different dimension from the Standard Dimension that Zuzu is from. Zuzu is shocked to find that she was warped across dimensions, and Yugo explains that he's been warped tons of times, so he knows what he's talking about, although he's just returning to his hometown this time. He takes out his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" card, admitting that the first time that he was warped was when Rin was taken. He explains that before that, Rin had a feeling that someone had been following her, so Yugo kept his guard up to protect her, but… abducts Rin.]] Flashbacks show Rin – a green-haired girl who resembles Zuzu – running down an alleyway. She reached a dead end, and turned in fear as Yuri – concealed in a dark cloak and mantle – approached her, telling her that this game of tag is over, and that she should come with him to the Professor. Yugo drove down the street, calling out for Rin. He started in surprise to see Yuri hefting Rin over his shoulder, and he dismounted and angrily asked him what he's doing with Rin. Yuri turned and sneered at Yugo, who was shocked to see that Yuri's face resembled his. Yuri activates a Spell Card, "Violet Flash", and a violet light blinded Yugo. When it faded, Yuri and Rin had vanished, and Yugo screamed Rin's name, looking around before yelling in frustration. His Duel Disk glowed green, and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's" card emerged from it. Yugo took the card, and the next thing he realized, he'd arrived in Heartland. and Yugo face off alongside "Dark Rebellion" and "Clear Wing".]] Zuzu asks if Yugo means the Xyz Dimension as she sits on the hillside with him, and he confirms it, admitting that he's still not sure why he was teleported there. He explains that he started searching everywhere, thinking that Rin might have been somewhere in the desolate city. Yugo remembers stopping, calling out for Rin, but to no avail. Then he saw Yuto, and he yelled at Yuto that he'd found him; Yuto had better not even think about running. Yuto asked if Yugo is with Duel Academy and Fusion, confusing Yugo, who angrily told Yuto that he was Yugo, and he wasn't leaving until he'd beaten Yuto to a pulp. He activated his Duel Disk, and Yuto did the same, snarling that Yugo is with Fusion. Ramping off the building, Yugo told Yuto to listen when people talk, and they began a Duel. blushes at Zuzu's assumption that Rin is his girlfriend.]] Zuzu asks who it was, and Yugo explains that it was an Xyz user with the same face as him; so to get Rin back from him… Zuzu tells him that he's wrong; that was Yuto. She explains that Yuto is trying to save Lulu, who was kidnapped in the Xyz Dimension; Yuto wouldn't take someone precious to Yugo. "Someone precious?!" Yugo yelps, blushing. Zuzu points out that Rin is his girlfriend, isn't she? Yugo frantically protests, explaining that Rin is just his childhood friend, rambling that they can't be boyfriend and girlfriend because they haven't done anything yet… Zuzu asks why he was in Heartland, and Yugo holds up "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", explaining that it led him on the chase, and must have felt his desire to save Rin. They realize in shock that if this is the case, then the Duelist that kidnapped Rin may have been there. And sure enough, as a flashbacks shows Yugo and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" facing off against Yuto and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Yuri is shown around a corner, smiling evily. Yugo asks in horror if he made a mistake, and Zuzu admits that the Duelist from Duel Academy does look a lot like Yuto, in addition to Yugo and Yuya. She points out that just like Yuya shows up when she's with Yuto, Yugo showed up when Yuri was about to capture her. It may not be a coincidence. She theorizes that those with the same face may be drawn to one another. sees Zuzu as Rin (this scene is cut from the dub.)]] Yugo remembers Yuya interfering in his Duel with Yuto, realizing that now that he thinks about it, Yuya had the same face as him too. (The Flashback of episode 37 is cut from the Dub.) He tries to call it a coincidence, but Zuzu reminds him that he isn't the only one with people that look like him. Yugo sees Rin superimposed over Zuzu's face, and she explains that just like Yugo, Zuzu has three people that look like her; two in addition to Rin; Lulu and Celina. Yugo asks who Celina is, and she explains that she's from the Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy, like the Duelist who kidnapped Rin. Zuzu explains that the world is divided into four different dimensions; Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Standard. The Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy plans to unite the dimensions; going as far as to go to war. He asks if Celina is Yuri's comrade, and Zuzu admits that she is, but is now being chased by Duel Academy. Yugo asks why, and Zuzu explains that the Professor, the highest authority at Duel Academy, plans to gather those that look like Lulu, Rin, and Zuzu; so it must be the same with Celina. She doesn't know why the Professor plans to gather them, nor why she and the other girls look alike, or why Yugo and his counterparts look alike. Yugo gets up, commenting that in any case, Rin is at this Duel Academy. He puts her hands on her shoulders, saying, "Let's go!" Zuzu asks where, and Yugo explains that it's obvious; they'll bust into Duel Academy and get Rin out. Zuzu asks how, and Yugo holds up her wrist, saying that they'll use her bracelet. Zuzu reminds him that she told him that it only works when she's with someone who looks like Yuya and Yuya comes running over. She gets up and walks away, and Yugo suggests that they go and get Yuya, but Zuzu sadly states that that's impossible, since Yuya…Yuya isn't here. She turns around and she begins to sob, sinking to her knees and crying into her hands. Yugo awkwardly stands up and pats his jumpsuit, handing Zuzu a handkerchief. He apologizes, admitting that it was his fault. Zuzu takes it and thanks him, drying her eyes. She explains that if she could cross dimensions whenever she liked with her bracelet, then she'd love to go back now; to Yuya, to her father, to everyone. She sees Yuya and Skip in the sky, along with Gong, Tate, Ally and Frederick. She asks if Yugo can do something with "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", and Yugo admits that he can't control it either. He apologizes profusely, explaining that he just says what's on his mind without thinking, something that Rin tells him off about. She's always telling him not to do this, not to do that… Zuzu giggles, commenting that Rin is like Yugo's mother. Yugo agrees, though he admits that he doesn’t know what that's like since he and Rin never knew their mothers. Zuzu is surprised by the statement. And then suddenly they hear a scream. Both Zuzu and Yugo turn to see a child tottering towards Yugo's Duel Runner, but the boy's mother, a woman dressed in expensive clothes, quickly grabs him, scolding him and asking what would happen if he got sick. Yugo yells that this is bad, and he runs down to his Duel Runner. Zuzu calls after him, asking what's going on. Yugo frantically enters a command in his Duel Runner, withdrawing a white and pink helmet that he throws to Zuzu. He tells her to put it on. The woman is approached by two stocky men in suits, who asks her what's wrong. The woman gasps that there are Commons over there, and the two men turn towards Yugo and Zuzu, asking if they're Commons, claiming that these villa areas are exclusive to Topsiders. Yugo tells Zuzu to get on, and when she asks why, he angrily yells at Zuzu to just get on quick. Yugo starts up his Duel Runner, speeding towards another man that tries to block their way. He dodges just in time, and yells at the stocky men to call Sector Security. (In the dub, the aftermath is cut; the man instead calls for Sector Security as Yugo is rushing him.) , before Zuzu marvels at its beauty.]] As they drive along a highway, Zuzu asks why they had to leave so suddenly. Yugo explains that they were in an area of villas that are reserved for the Topsiders. The term confuses Zuzu, and Yugo explains that the Topsiders are the residents of New Domino City with wealth and power – successful people of the highest class. Zuzu is surprised, and as they cross into a tunnel, Yugo explains that New Domino City is a society of free competition; winners get everything, and losers lose everything. Zuzu protests that it can't be, and Yugo comments that that's just competition. Winners are called Topsiders, and they monopolize 99% of New Domino City's wealth, despite being only 1% of the entire population. They emerge into a brightly lit city block, skyscrapers and lights reminiscent of Heartland prior to its destruction all around them. Zuzu marvels at the lit cityscape, calling it pretty. Yugo agrees that it's amazing and wonders how much wealth is in the skyline, but then tells Zuzu to look down below. Zuzu gasps to see the brick buildings that make up the slums and Yugo explains that the other 99% of New Domino City live down there; the losers of the competitive society of New Domino City. That's the true hometown that he grew up in. He explains that the Topsiders call them Commons, and while they're treated as equals on the surface, in their hearts, they're scorned as losers. He remembers Dueling with Rin in their childhood, stating that no matter what, they're not losers. He remembers Synchro Summoning "Hi-Speedroid Kendama", and Rin Summoning "Lucky Pied Piper". Yugo explains that if New Domino City's competitive society is based on merit, then they just have to keep winning with their own strength. He and Rin had their hearts set on that, so they polished their Dueling skills since they were kids. Duel King – Jack Atlas.]] Yugo explains that someone from the orphanage that he grew up in made his debut, and he tells Zuzu to look up. She sees a blonde man in a white coat plastered all over the billboards – the Duel King (Master of Faster in the dub), Jack Atlas. He explains that he's the first Duel King from the Commons, and rose to the top by winning the Friendship Cup, the largest Duel tournament in New Domino City, becoming the hero of the Commons. If Jack could do it, there was no way that he and Rin couldn't, so Yugo and Rin polished their skills in hopes of participating in the Friendship Cup and Dueling Jack one day. Zuzu is touched by this, and as they drive through the skyscrapers, Yugo explains that he and Rin built this Duel Runner together, so that they could have a Turbo Duel with Jack. Zuzu asks, Turbo Duel? And then a voice rings out behind them, telling the Duel Runner in front to stop at once. The speaker, a police officer riding his own Duel Runner explains that this is Sector Security speaking. Yugo curses, realizing that the Topsiders from earlier must have made a report. He accelerates, speeding down the highway with the officer in pursuit. Zuzu asks if it's okay to keep going; since that's a police officer behind them. Yugo scoffs that the officer is just a dog of the Topsiders, who have been treating the Commons as thorns in their side recently. She points out that even if Yugo runs… Yugo tells her that if they're caught, they'll be sent to the Facility, and he explains that the fact is that they trespassed in a Topsiders-exclusive area, so they're probably wanted for inflicting bodily harm to the residents. Zuzu protests that they can't just do that, and Yugo replies that they can and they will; it's the same whether it's the Topsiders or Sector Security. (In the dub, Yugo instead elaborates on the Facility.) begins the Turbo Duel with Officer 227.]] In Sector Security Headquarters, one of the technicians explains that the escaping Duel Runner is currently on Highway Number 8, and Officer 227 is in pursuit. She explains that it seems that the Duel Runner has not abided by the order to stop, requesting permission for coercive enforcement. The Director of Sector Security moves a white pawn forwards on a chessboard, granting them permission to enforce a Duel. He calmly orders them to restrain anyone who defies Sector Security immediately. The Duel Chaser replies that it's understood, and declares, "Coercive enforcement, commence." He sets on the Field Spell Card, "Speed World Neo". His Duel Runner declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby," and a purple pulse of light spreads across the sky. Yugo's Duel Runner performs the same declaration, much to Zuzu's confusion, and Yugo explains that they've forced a Duel; if they lose, they'll be arrested. Hexagonal pillars emerge from the ground, and the Commons cheer that it's a Duel. The pillars splay out into road sections which sprout side-shoulders and Solid Vision bars, as a voice repeatedly declares, "A Duel has commenced. All ordinary vehicles on the route, please evacuate at once." Zuzu watches the other vehicles leave the route, and Yugo asks Zuzu for her name, having not yet done so, and she tells him that it's Zuzu Boyle. Yugo tells her to hold on tight; he'll show her what a Turbo Duel is all about. He and Officer 227 speed down the road, turning onto one of the spread-out roads eventually declaring, "Riding Duel: Acceleration!" Featured Duels Yugo vs. Rin Duel already in progress. Yugo's turn Yugo Synchro Summons "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" (2200/1600). Rin's turn Rin Normal Summons "Lucky Pied Piper" (1500/500) The rest of the Duel is not shown. Yugo vs. Officer 227 At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Speed World Neo" is activated, as per the rules of a Turbo Duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Starting from this episode, the introduction sequence that comes before the opening theme was changed from an introduction about the Real Solid Vision System and Action Duels to an introduction about Duel Runners and Turbo Duels. In addition, the footage used in UNLEASH changes to showcase more elements of the Synchro Dimension. * Instead of Yuya, Yugo says the tagline for the next episode: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The fun is just getting started! * In the English dub, background music from "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" can be heard during the chase scene with Yugo, Zuzu, and Officer 227. In other languages